


embedded in the heart

by duckmoles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fix-It of Sorts, Infinity Gauntlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles
Summary: Tony will do whatever it takes to save the world.(aka the gauntlet fisting fic you've been waiting for)





	embedded in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> there are many people to blame for this.

Thanos had wanted to do it the human way - slow, inefficient, _messy_.

“So desperate,” Thanos rumbled, sliding his fingers deeper as his other hand held onto Tony’s hip. He leaned over Tony’s bare back, enveloping Tony in his heady warmth. Lube dripped over the side of Tony’s ass, forming a dark wet spot by where Tony’s knees were splayed.

Tony knew there’d be a mark there, a dark splotchy bruise that Thanos liked to dig his fingers into until it faded and disappeared. Tony suspected that Thanos enjoyed the deep purple color - the visible mark of ownership that Thanos could run his hands over and reassure himself that _yes, this is mine_. It wouldn’t happen though. This - this would be the last time.

Tony let out a low groan as Thanos speared into him, brushing past his prostate with one long thrust. He pushed his hips towards Thanos, head falling back as his hands tugged ineffectually at the bonds tying his wrists to the bedposts.

Thanos seemed to take the noise as a sign of approval, sliding out ever so slightly and then plunging back in. “You should look at yourself, Stark,” Thanos said. “Displaying yourself for me like this.”

Tony said nothing, only rocking himself back and forth on Thanos’s two fingers, trying to take them deeper into himself. Two of Thanos’s fingers were already bigger than any cock Tony had taken on Earth, and - god, his two fingers slipped out of Tony with a wet squelch, dripping lube onto the sheets and Tony’s calves.

Thanos stepped off the bed, the bed dipping and riding with his weight. Tony let out a high keening whine that he’d deny later as Thanos’s heat disappeared from around him and he was left shivering in the cool air after.

“Quiet,” Thanos murmured. “I know you wouldn’t like to be gagged.”

A heavy clinking noise, then the sound of metal on metal, harsh and musical.

Tony lifted his head, craned it over his shoulder, watching as Thanos, still fully dressed in battle regalia, lifted up the golden gauntlet, seeming to consider its weight and heft, and put it on.

“Eyes down,” Thanos said without turning around.

Tony dropped his head back onto the sheets, avoiding the spot where his drool soaked in. His hole clenched, desperate and nearly painful with need.

Thanos’s steps were surprisingly light, climbing back onto the bed with nary another sound. He grabbed Tony’s ass with his right hand, pulling him closer.

“Nnnnn-” Tony finally sounded out as Thanos slid a gauntleted finger back into him, cold metal against his overheated skin driving the sensation into nigh-overwhelming.

Thanos paused. “Use your words, Stark. I recall that mouth of yours being of great use.” The gauntlet twitched, the movement minute but managing to roll through Tony, causing his entire body to tremble as if he had run electricity underneath his skin.

Tony’s nails dug into the mattress. “Please,” he whispered, voice soft and raspy. “More.”

He could feel Thanos pull out slightly and clench his fist, the metal of the gauntlet sliding together into a familiar noise. Tony groaned again as he was suddenly filled with what was probably a bottle’s worth of lube, the slick spilling out from between Thanos’s fingers onto the bed and Tony’s thighs and calves.

Thanos made a quiet grunt of approval, a “hmph” that had Tony closing his eyes, overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled beyond anything he’s ever had before.

Another finger slipped in, rough and reckless. Tony could feel Thanos’s cloth-covered cock stiff against his skin. Growing impatient, then. Tony pushed back against Thanos. “A-another,” Tony said, harsher this time. “Another, you goddamn coward.”

Thanos’s chuckle was low. “I knew you were greedy,” he said, pumping himself in and out. “You humans always want more and more.” The tip of the third finger traced Tony’s rim, a quick warning motion before diving in.

Just three, and Tony already felt cored out, his world narrowing down to nothing except the feeling of the mad titan, murderer of trillions, lightly passing by his prostate with every slow, purposeful thrust in and out. He gasped, scrabbling at the sheets, burying his yell into the pillows.

Thanos’s right arm reached under Tony to grab at his neck, thumb gently pressing into Tony’s windpipe. Tony knew that it wouldn’t take much effort for Thanos to squeeze, break his neck, fuck and finish into his hollowed-out body. Tony shuddered, a body-wide motion that had Thanos moving in even deeper.

The hum of the infinity stones at work echoed in Tony’s ears. “Look at yourself,” Thanos said.

Tony opened his eyes. In front of him was a giant mirror, framed in gold and silver, suspended in midair, his own flushed face staring back at him with wide eyes and a spit-slick mouth, arms stretched out ahead of him, wrists rubbed raw from tugging at the rope. Tony licked his lips. Thanos was behind him, face as impassive as ever even though half his hand was up Tony’s ass. Tony’s stomach bulged out from how deep Thanos was, nearly grotesque in the lighting.

Tony looked away. “I thought you were here to give me a good -” he thrust backwards “- hard -” he could feel the infinity stones digging into the curve of his ass “- fucking.”

Thanos growled, a low feral sound Tony was sure Thanos didn’t even know he was making. Without even a hint of a warning, Thanos thrust his pinkie in, enveloping his knuckles and nearly half his palm with Tony.

This time, Tony couldn’t stop his scream - half pleasure, half pain, all delirious on the sensation. He could feel every bump and ridge of the gauntlet, the rigid sharp curves of each and every infinity stone that was inside him: pure, concentrated power, time, space, and reality pressing against his walls, cold and unyielding. Tony felt cracked open, vulnerable and split apart to reveal his soft gooey insides for Thanos to pick through and pick apart.

Thanos didn’t move, letting Tony’s scream taper off into small whimpers and bitten-off curses. When he was quiet, Thanos shifted slightly, jostling his hand and causing another spark of pleasure to arc through Tony’s body. This time, Tony bit his lip, only letting a soft sigh escape through his mouth.

“As I said,” Thanos mumbled, almost to himself, “greedy.”

Tony held back a laugh even as his cock dripped a steady stream of precome onto the silken sheets. As if Thanos _wasn’t_. As if he hadn’t killed half the world’s population in order to satisfy his own sick fantasies. As if Tony wasn’t here, sacrificing himself to do what was right.

“Put it in before I come,” Tony said - _ordered_.

Thanos rubbed his thumb on Tony’s skin, smearing the wetness around. “I could just keep you here, Stark. Leave you aching and hard. So terribly human.”

“You wouldn’t,” Tony said.

Thanos chuckled, a heavy rumble of thunder. “I could,” he said. He slid his hand out. “But I won’t.”

Thanos thrust the entire gauntlet in one hard motion, Tony’s hole stretching with the invasion. If Tony thought he was pushed to his limits before, it’s nothing compared to Thanos’s thumb shoving into him, the firm edges of the mind stone on the back of Thanos’s palm brushing up against him. Tony’s consciousness had shrunk down to Thanos long ago, but now it was wholly focused on the all-encompassing feeling of the gauntlet inside him. Thanos laughed at him, and clenched his open hand into a fist.

Tony came with a scream.

When Tony came to, only a few seconds later, he was flat on the bed, his knees given out from his orgasm. Thanos was pulling out. Tony’s oversensitive nerves had him shaking as the gauntlet rubbed back and forth against his walls before Tony finally released the gauntlet with a wet sound, bringing with it globs of lube that settled on Tony’s skin like a balm. Tony moaned at the emptiness, of his hole clenching around something that wasn’t there anymore. He felt hollowed out and numb, as if Thanos had scraped everything that was Tony out, leaving behind a twitching bundle of sparking nerve endings.

The mirror had disappeared, and so had the ropes around his wrists. Tony stared at his hand, the motion of it flexing, watching the muscle move over the bone. Thanos was right. He was so fragile.

There was the sound of rustling fabric, then a series of quiet grunts, then Thanos’s come splattering all over Tony’s prone body.

“Beautiful,” Thanos breathed out, laying a warm, ungauntleted hand on Tony’s thigh.

Tony was tired. He wanted to sleep for a hundred years, and then a hundred more. He wondered if this was what Steve had felt, coming out of his 70-year long nap. Still, he mustered enough energy to shift away from Thanos’s touch and push himself up into a sitting position. He didn’t think he could stand right now with the ache between his thighs. He ignored the wet spots and his own suddenly excruciating nudity, looking up at Thanos.

Thanos had already tucked his cock away, and to an unsuspecting audience, he looked like he was ready to march into battle at that very moment. Tony stared straight into his eyes.

“We had a deal,” Tony croaked, the words coming out raw.

Thanos looked amused, of all things. “That we did,” he said. “And I always honor my word.”

Thanos lifted his gauntlet, still wet and glistening, and he snapped.

-

Later, Steve would ask, “Tony, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Tony would turn his head, unable to look Steve in the eyes. “No,” he would say. “No.”


End file.
